Tonight, I love you
by gleek0210
Summary: Short little stories of Nick and Jeff. Niff. Fluff.
1. Help

**And here starts the first chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Jeff or Nick or Kurt. **

* * *

><p>Nick was studying in his dorm that he and Jeff had shared since freshman year. Jeff walked into the room and sat down next to Nick. "Hey dude! What are you doing?"<p>

Nick couldn't stop staring at his best friend. _Why did he have to look so cute today out of all days?_ He just couldn't get himself to think about anything else.

"Dude!"

"What? Oh sorry. I was thinking about something." Nick really wanted to tell him that he was in love with him, but was too afraid that it would ruin their friendship. He and Jeff had been best friends since birth. There was no way that he was going to come out to his best friend. He didn't even know if Jeff was gay, so why would he tell him that.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Jeff knew there was something that Nick wanted to tell him. Why wouldn't Nick tell him though? Was it that he, like Jeff, was totally in love with his best friend? He could only hope.

"Nothing. Its really nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Ok dude. Whatever."

Nick went back to trying to study, but only failed. All he could think about was Jeff. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get him out of his mind. He eventually gave up on studying, realizing that there was no way to get Jeff off his mind until he told him. There were problems with that though. What if Jeff didn't love him back? How would he tell him? Should he sing and if he did, what song would he sing? When would he do it? There was only thing he could do. He got up, changed his clothes, and rushed towards the door.

"Nick? Where are you going?"

"I need to go talk to Kurt about the French homework."

Jeff was completely confused. Nick didn't even take French, so why would he ask Kurt about the homework? While Nick was gone, Jeff realized why he needed to talk to Kurt. _Oh my gosh. Nick loves me! But why wouldn't he just tell me? Maybe he needed to ask Kurt for help to tell me that he is in love with me._

* * *

><p>Nick got Kurt's room and started to knock like crazy. "Kurt! I know you're in there! I need your help with something!"<p>

"Gosh Nick! You realize that you were this close to knocking my door down? Anyways, what do you need help with?"

"Now this may sound crazy, but I am in love with Jeff. I really want to tell him, but I don't know how."

Kurt started jumping up and down. "I knew it! I knew it, I knew it!"

Nick was really confused. "You knew what exactly?"

"That you were in love with him! My gay-dar has been going crazy since I started coming here. I knew it was just a matter of time that you would be coming to me for help."

"If figures you knew. So will you help me or not?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it! Review!<strong>


	2. I love you

**I am really suprised by myself! 2 chapters in one day! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Glee, Jeff, Nick, Kurt, or the song.**

**Song Credits: Tonight, I Love You by The Latency**

* * *

><p>Nick had been gone for almost 2 hours and Jeff was going crazy. He needed to tell Nick that he knows that Nick is in love with him. <em>Gosh Nick! Where the heck are you? I know you love me, so why are so talking to Kurt for so long? Ok, you know what, I am just going to have to call you.<em>

"Hello?"

"Nick! Its Jeff."

"I know its you Jeff. What do you want?"

"I was just wondering where you were and I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok. First, I told you when I left that I was going over to Kurts room to work on homework. Second, you can just tell me right now."

"NO! I don't want to tell you over the phone. I need to talk to you in the Warbler Commonroom. Oh, and don't bring anyone else."

"Jeff…"

"Yeah…"

"Whats going on?"

"Its nothing Nick. You'll find out when you get here."

"Alright… I guess I'll see you in a couple minutes."

Jeff hung up and couldn't stop smiling. In a few minutes, he would find out if Nick loved him.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt I got to go. Jeff wants to see me in the commonroom. We'll continue this tomorrow!"<p>

"Why?"

"Not sure. It has to be something important if he wants to talk to me in private."

"Wait! What if Jeff already knows that you love him? You need to be ready to sing your song at a moments notice!"

"Kurt, I'm pretty sure that he doesn't know. I mean, he's smart and everything, but he doesn't have that much common sense. Now I really got to go see what Jeff is up to. I'll text you what happens."

"You promise?"

"I promise!"

* * *

><p>On the way to the commonroom, Nick couldn't help but hope that no one told Jeff that he loved him. <em>What does Jeff need to talk to me about in private? CRAP! What if he<em> does_ know that I love him and he is just going to kick me out of the dorm? Oh gosh! I need to talk to Kurt! _"Kurt! I think your right! I think that Jeff does know that I am in love with him! What am I going to do?"

"Calm down, Nick! Don't worry, you know what song you are going to sing. If it gets to that point, just pull out one of the guitars and start to sing. You will do fine! And I by the way, stop jumping to conclusions in your head."

"What? How did you know that I was doing that?"

"I just know you well enough by now. Good luck!"

"Thanks Kurt!"

* * *

><p>Jeff kept pacing in the commonroom. <em>Where is he?<em> _Does he know that I know that he loves me? CRAP! He's not coming._ Jeff started walking back to their dorm and found Nick on the way. "There you are!"

"Sorry! Kurt didn't want me to leave. What do you need to tell me?"

"I just wanted to know if there is anything that you wanted to tell me."

Oh crap. He does know. "Yeah. There actually is."

"Ok. What is it?"

Nick started walking over to the guitars and picked one up. Here we go. "I actually wanted to sing first."

_It's a beautiful night and I'm opened up_

_The look in your eyes says so much,_

_Nothing can touch us out here…_

_Don't know where we are, but I know I see_

_A beautiful girl walking next to me,_

_I need to hold you my dear._

_Let's just take tonight tonight slow_

_Cause I wanna see where this, where this goes_

_I need you_

_I'd give you today but its not mine yet_

_I'll ask you to stay here with me till then_

_I think I'm falling for you, for you, I need you_

_I just want to look in your eyes and see_

_All that you have looking back at me_

_I think tonight I love you_

"Jeff, I know that we have been best friends since birth, but I don't just want to be your best friend anymore. I am in love with you Jeff."

"Really Nick? You're in love with me?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry if I just screwed up our friendship. I just didn't want to keep a secret from you anymore."

"Nick. Don't worry. You didn't screw up our friendship. I actually kinda sorta love you too."

"Seriously? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I thought the exact same thing that you did."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it! The second chapter. I am hoping that I can work on the rest of the chapters this week, but you never know with school. Review!<strong>


	3. Don't worry

**Sorry for not updating in a while! School really sucks this year. **

**Oh and thank you everyone who has subscribed/made this one of your favorites!**

**Also, this might be kinda bad. I couldn't get my head wrapped around it.**

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Glee, or Jeff, or Nick...**

* * *

><p>"Hey Nicky! Are you ok?" Jeff looked at his boyfriend and saw that there was something wrong.<p>

"Hey, babe. I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Nick, I know you well enough that there is something on your mind. Now tell me whats up."

"I came out to my parents. I had no idea that my parents where homophobic. I was really hoping that they would understand, but they didn't. Jeff, I don't know what to do. I really need you right now." Nick was sobbing at this point. He walked over to Jeff and started to cry hysterically.

Jeff pulled him into his chest and started kissing him. "It's going to be ok, babe. I'm here for you. Don't worry about your parents, if they don't love you for who you are, then you should just come to live with me during the breaks."

"Really? Are you sure that your parents won't mind? I don't want to feel like an intruder."

"Nick, look at me." Jeff pulled his boyfriends face up to his. "You aren't going to intrude. My parents have always told me that if one of my friends gets kicked out or doesn't feel like going home, then they can come and stay with us for as long as they need. I love you, Nick and I'm not letting you go back to your parents house."

"Thank you so much Jeff. I love you too." Nick reached up to Jeff and kissed him. "How did I end up with such an amazing boyfriend?"

"Me? Amazing? No. It can't be. It's _you_ that's amazing…and perfect, if I may add."

"Jeff, I was perfect then I wouldn't have to deal with my homophobic parents."

"Nick, it's not your fault that you parents are homophobic." Jeff pulled Nick closer to him. "Now let's just forget about your idiotic parents and focus on what we want to do tonight."

"Can we just stay in and watch a Disney movie?"

"Of course we can Nicky. What movie do you want to watch?"

"Lion King."

"Alright. I'll get the popcorn and you find a comfy spot for us to watch."

"Jeff?"

"Yes Nick?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys so much for reading this! As I said before, I am really sorry if this was bad. It took me almost a month to write this. <strong>

**I would say that I will try to update soon, but I never know with homework...**

**Reviews make my stories better, so REVIEW!**


	4. The Storm

**YAY! I updated within a month! I am so proud of myself right now. **

**This story was kinda inspired by my dog during a thunderstorm.**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Glee, Nick, or Jeff. If I did, then nobody would be aloud to watch it except me. :)**

* * *

><p><em>What the heck is that noise? Why would someone play their drums this early in the morning?<em> Nick walked over to the window of the dorm that he shared with Jeff and saw that it was raining. _Oh no. oh no. oh no. oh no. WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE A STORM?_ Nick looked over at Jeff who was asleep and sighed. He loved to watch his boyfriend sleep, but he really needed to wake him up even just for a few minutes so he could calm Nick down or even let him sleep with him.

"J-J-Jeff?"

"What time is it? Are we about to miss class?" Jeff said as he was slowly waking up.

"No. Its 2:30 AM. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah sure. What is it?"

"C-Can I s-sleep with you?"

Jeff giggled a bit, "May I ask why you want to sleep with me?"

" Thanks! T-The storm is freaking me out."

"There's a storm?"

"Yes! Now can I sleep with you or not?"

"Come on over." Nick ran across the room to Jeff's bed and snuggled up against him. He never liked storms, especially when they came in the middle of the night, like that night.

"Thanks for letting me sleep with you babe."

"No prob. I know how much you hate storms…even though you have never told me why you hate them."

"Can I tell you tomorrow morning? I really just want to sleep."

"Of course you can Nick."

* * *

><p>Jeff woke up the next morning to find that Nick was no longer in his bed. "Nick? Where are you?"<p>

"Good morning babe!" Nick walked into their dorm sitting down on Jeff's bed.

"Where did you go? I went to sleep with you next to me and I woke up and you weren't there."

"Sorry! I woke up about an hour ago and decided to surprise you when you woke up. I guess that plan can't happen any more."

"What were you going to surprise me with?"

"Breakfast in bed."

"Aww…. That's so sweet… and a little cheesy now that I think about it. Anyways… where's my food?"

"Right here." Nick pulled out 2 bags of kolaches from his bag and handed them to Jeff.

"Kolaches? You are officially the best boyfriend ever."

"I know." Nick kissed his boyfriend on the cheek and tried to take a bit of his kolache.

"Back off! This is my kolaches!" Jeff pushed Nick aside. "Hey so are you going to tell my why you are afraid of storms?"

"Do I have to? I really don't want to talk about it."

"Nick, last night you said that you would tell me in the morning. And guess what? Its morning! Now tell me."

"Fine. You know how I lived along the Gulf coast until I was 13?" Jeff nodded. "Well, when I was 3 a really strong hurricane came through my town in the middle of the night. My parents told me that it was nothing and told me to go to sleep. Anyways, while I was sleeping, the hurricane pretty much destroyed my house. All of the trees in front of my window were uprooted and blown into my room. My mom cam into check on me and my brother and was nearly killed by the storm. She grabbed me and my brother and ran for the basement. We stayed there until the storm had passed. We walked out of the basement to find that my house was pretty much gone. The only thing that was left standing was the fireplace. Ever since then, when ever a storm comes through, I start to worry that I might lose everything." Nick started to tear up. "I'm sorry. Anyways, I know that I will never lose anything here in Ohio, but they still freak me out."

"Oh my god Nick! From now on, whenever a storm comes through the middle night, just come and sleep with me."

"Thanks Jeffy. I love you."

"I love you too Nick. I always will."

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go! Sorry that this had a lot of dialogue in it. Sometimes thats all I can write. <strong>

**And for all of yall who don't like to read fanfics with spoilers, I am not one of those writers. I will always write what I see in my head. If I see something that I wrote while proofreading, I will delete it from the story.**

**Review! :)**


	5. Homecoming

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! I want to thank every one who has reviewed and subscribed to this story. It means to world to me.

Anyways, this chapter was inspired by my homecoming week.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Harry Potter, or Alice in Wonderland.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>SUNDAY<span>**

_Attention: Dalton will be having its annual homecoming dance this Saturday at 7 PM in the gym. In addition to the dance this year, we will be having our first annual spirit week. Every day you will be able to dress out of uniform and show your spirit for your school. The days are as follows:_

_**Monday**__- __Character Day__- Dress as any character that you want._

_**Tuesday**__- __Twin Day-__ you and one of your friends dress up the same._

_**Wednesday**__- __Decade Day-__ dress up as any decade that you want._

_**Thursday**__- __Class Colors__- Freshman wear green, Sophomores wear yellow, Juniors wear white, and Seniors wear black._

_**Friday**__-__Spirit Day-__ wear all Dalton Colors to get the football team ready for the game that night._

"OH MY GOD! Nick can you believe this? We don't have to wear our uniforms at all this week!"

"Jeff! Calm down. Yeah, its cool, but do you really need to be this excited about it?"

"UH…YEAH! THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST WEEK EVER!"

**MONDAY**

Jeff got up early that morning to figure out what to wear. Hmm… I could always be Draco, but if I put on a black wig, I could be Snape… Jeff stood at his closet trying to figure out what to wear when Nick woke up.

"Morning babe." Nick said still half asleep.

"Morning. Draco or Snape?"

"Draco. Why are you asking me this?"

"You just helped me figure who I am going to be for character day. Now you are going to be… Harry!"

"Jeff, this week is just for an excuse for people to look like idiots all around school. There is really no point to it."

Jeff gasped. "How could you possibly think that? It is a week to show how much we love Dalton! Plus, as I said yesterday, this is going to be the best week ever!" Jeff handed Nick his clothes. "Now here are your Harry Potter clothes and get dressed. When I come out of the bathroom after I make my hair look like Tom Felton's, you better be dressed up as Harry. Glasses, scar and all."

"If I have to…" Nick groaned.

"Oh yes. You have to. If you don't, I will break up with you." Jeff said in total seriousness.

"Wow. That's harsh. Fine. I'll put it on."

"Good. You know that I was joking right?"

"Yeah."

Jeff came out the bathroom and looked at Nick. "Holy crap! I knew that you would look like Harry, but not that much! You look soo good!"

"Thanks Jeff. You do too. Now lets just get to class before we're late."

**TUESDAY**

"Jeff, why did you make me dress up as Tweedle Dee?"

"Because today is Twin Day! We are the Tweedles. Get it? You're Tweedle Dee and I'm Tweedle Dum."

"So, we're characters from Alice in Wonderland? That is so stupid."

"You mock me, sir! Alice in Wonderland is only like the best movie ever! The cartoon version one though, not the one with Johnny Depp."

"Did you really just use Thad's line? And yeah I know. You tell me that every time we have a movie night."

**WEDNESDAY**

"Hey Jeff! Wake up!"

"Nick? Why did you wake me up?"

"What decade are you dressing up for today? I really want to wear a toga, but at the same time I want to be a hippie."

"I'm going to be a hippie… WAIT! Are you voluntarily dressing up for today?"

"Yeah. The past two days I didn't really see the point of it, but then I saw how awesome it was. Plus, it makes you happy when I dress up, so I figured might as well make my boyfriend happy."

"Have I told you that I love you lately?"

"Yeah, last night actually. But I love you too. Any ways, back to my problem. Should I wear a toga or match you and be a hippie?"

"Toga. Just make sure that no other gay guy at this school flirts with you, because if they do, I am going to punch them in the face."

"Don't worry. I wearing a white t shirt and a white sheet. Plus everyone here knows that I am with you."

"True. You're still mine though."

"I know babe. I know."

**THURSDAY**

"Nick, do you happen to have any extra white pants that I could borrow?"

"Do you care if they're basketball shorts?"

"No. I just really need white pants."

"Here you go. Do you have an extra plain white shirt? I can't seem to find one that's not for the uniform."

"Yeah. Here you go babe."

"Thanks."

Jeff looked at Nick and was shocked at how much white he had on. "Hey babe, why did you paint your face white? I mean you are already white, so why make yourself whiter?"

"Because I am proud to be a junior. Aren't you? I could paint your face white if you want me to."

"Nick, I love you and all, but I am not letting you paint my face white. I'm just going to wear a white bandana and I will be fine."

"Fine… I love you too. Now let's go intimidate David and Wes."

"Sounds like a plan."

**FRIDAY**

"DALTON! DALTON! DALTON! DALTON!"

"Hey Jeff! Do you like what I am wearing?"

Jeff was standing with his back to Nick. "Babe, I always like what you wear. Why should it be different today?"

"Just turn around and you'll see."

Jeff turned around and saw his boyfriend standing in front of him with all of his own clothes on. "Why are you wearing my clothes? You have the same things."

"I wanted to."

"Ok, but what will I wear?"

"My clothes. I figured that today we could switch clothes."

"Um… ok. Weird, but ok."

**FRIDAY NIGHT**

"OH MY GOD! We won the game! Nick, do you realize that this is the first homecoming we have ever won?"

"Yeah! This is soo awesome!"

"I know! I hope we get to spirit week again next year. BEST WEEK EVER!"

"Yes, Jeff it certainly was the best week ever."

* * *

><p>So this was definately my longest chapter ever. I really hope that yall love it! Review!<p> 


	6. The First Date, Part 1

**Hey guys! So this chapter is going to be in 2 parts. I am really sorry, but I can't really think of how to finish it right now.**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Glee, Harry Potter, or Team Starkid. no matter how much I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>A few weeks after the crazy homecoming week, Nick and Jeff were in there room. Nick, being his usual self, was working on his homework so he wouldn't have to work on it over the weekend. Jeff was sitting on his bed trying to reread Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows for the 6th time, when he couldn't focus. He closed his book and asked, "Hey, Nick?"<p>

Nick looked up from his homework. "Yes, Jeff?"

"Why haven't we gone out on a proper date yet? I mean we have been together for like 2 months and have yet to go on a date."

Nick thought about it for while. "Hmm… I guess your right. All we do is watch movies in our room on weekends. So what do you want to do for our _first_ date?"

"That, 3, will be a surprise."

"Well, 6, can you at least tell me when it is? So you know I can get ready for it?"

"Nope. When I say surprise, I mean you'll never know when it is or what it happening."

"Fine you jerk."

"You know you love me."

"Yes, I do love you."

"Good, I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Hey Blaine!"<p>

"Hey Jeff! What up?"

"You know the people from Team Starkid right?"

Blaine looked at Jeff skeptically. "Yeah… Why?"

"Well, I know that they are going on tour across the country and I was wondering if you could talk to them and see if they could get me 2 tickets for one of the concerts in New York."

"Why do you want me to get you tickets to the concert? You can just buy them online."

"I know, but I really want the VIP tickets and they are sold out."

"Yeah sure. I'll see what I can do."

"OH MY GOSH BLAINE! You are the greatest!"

"Yeah you to Jeff. Now I really have to go. Kurt wants me to go with him to a musical or something like that."

"Bye Blaine! Thanks again!"

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I know its freakishly short, but the next chapter is going to be a heck of alot longer. I will try to get it up by the end of the weekend. I promise!<strong>


	7. The First Date, Conclusion

**And now, I give you the conclusion to The First Date…. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Team StarKid. No matter how I much I wish I did.**

**Warning: MAJOR FLUFF!**

* * *

><p>The next day, Blaine came running down the hallway with 2 pieces of paper in his hand. "Jeff!" He couldn't find the boy anywhere in the commonroom and went to Jeff and Nick's room. Once he got to their room, he started knocking with no answer. Just when he was about to give up, the door opened to a very flustered Nick.<p>

"Blaine? What do you need?"

"I…uh…need to talk to Jeff. Do you happen to know where he is?"

"He's at the gym. Do you think I could help?"

"No. Sorry Nick."

"Oh…well...Bye, Blaine."

"Bye, Nick." And with that, Blaine ran down to the gym with the papers still in his hand. On his way there, he happened to run straight into Jeff.

"Hey, Blaine! What's up?"

"I was actually just trying to find you, actually. I got the 2 VIP tickets for the SPACE tour for you right here."

Blaine handed Jeff the tickets. "Dude! These are awesome! Thank you so much!"

"It was no problem Jeff. Just out of curiosity, why did you want them?"

"Oh. Well, you know how Nick is completely obsessed with Team StarKid?" Blaine nodded. "Yeah, well, when he found out about the tour, he went absolutely crazy. All he talked about was how he wished that he could go and see them live, not just on YouTube. And just yesterday, we were talking about how we haven't had a proper first date. So I was wondering what I wanted to do for our date and then it clicked. I could ask you for tickets to the show, get plane tickets, stay at a really nice hotel, and be the best boyfriend in the history of the universe."

"Wow, Jeff! Who knew that you could be such a romantic? Does Nick know about this?"

"Nope. I told him that it would be a surprise. I just really hope that he likes it."

"Likes it? I'm pretty sure that Nick is going to LOVE it."

"I sure hope so. Thanks for tickets again Blaine! I need to go tell Nick to get packed for the weekend."

* * *

><p>"Bye, Jeff! Have fun this weekend!"<p>

"Hey, babe! How was the workout?"

"Fantastic. I'm going to go shower. Oh and while I am, pack your suitcase for the weekend."

"Why?"

"No reason. Just pack."

While Jeff was in the shower, Nick got his suitcase out and packed his clothes, and since he didn't know what he needed to bring, he brought all the clothes that he could fit into his suitcase.

Jeff came out of the bathroom and looked at Nick struggling to get his suitcase to close. "Babe, why do you have so many clothes in your suitcase? I told you that you just needed clothes for the weekend."

"I know, but you really didn't specify what I needed to pack. So I put everything in here."

"Ok. Do you want me to tell you what you need to bring?"

"That would be fantastic."

"Your normal weekend clothes, underwear, shoes, socks, a jacket, and your suit."

"Thanks! May I ask where we are going?"

"You'll find out once we get there." Jeff and Nick took their bags out to Jeff's car and started driving to the airport.

"Jeff, why are we at the airport? Where are we going?"

"Nick, do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure that you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Are you absolutely sure that you want to know?"

"God, Jeff! Just freaking tell me already!"

"Fine, we are going to New York."

"Why New York?"

"Now that is a surprise."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>"So…now that we're here can I ask you why you brought me here?"<p>

"Why not? So you know how a couple of weeks ago you found out about the SPACE tour?" Nick nodded. "And you know how when we were talking a couple days ago about not having a proper first date?"

"Yeah. I remember all of those things. I still don't understand why you brought me here."

"Well, I talked to Blaine that same day and asked if he could get us VIP tickets to the concert here. I figured that in order to be the best boyfriend in the history of the universe, I needed to get something that you wanted more than anything else in the world. Well, besides me."

"Jeff, did you really get tickets to the SPACE tour?"

"Yeah. Do you like it?"

"Jeff, you have officially become the best boyfriend in the history of the universe. I never thought of asking if you minded going to the concert, because I knew that you didn't like Team Starkid as much as I do."

"What are you talking about? I love them!"

"What? Since when?"

"Since I found that you were in love with Joey Richter."

Nick blushed. "What? I am not in love with Joey Richter…"

"Yeah you are Nick. Don't try to deny it. I see your face whenever you watch A Very Potter Musical and Sequel, Me and My Dick, and Starship. Oh and let's not forget those Red Vines Taste Tests with him and Joe Walker."

"Fine. I admit it. I am in love with him, but he doesn't matter right now."

"What why?"

"Because I am hopelessly in love with you."

"I love you too."

Needless to say, this was the best date that either have ever been on. Nick almost passed out at the thought of meeting Joey Richter. They lost their voices while singing along with all of the songs, and did the very cliché romantic walk through Central Park.

"Jeff, that was officially the best first date ever. I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Nicky."

* * *

><p><strong>Well… what did you think of it? When I was working on Part 1, I honestly wasn't sure how this was going to work out, but when I started working on it, everything just kind of spilled out on to the paper. <strong>

**BTW, I do not have tickets to the SPACE tour, so everything here was based off what I have seen on YouTube and tumblr.**


	8. Authors Note

**A/N: Hey guys! So I just wanted to let y'all know that I am probably not going to be updating for a while. Seeming how it's the end of the semester, I have A LOT of studying to do. Also, I have kinda run out of things to write. If you have a prompt for me, please leave a review or PM me. I will give you credit when I put up the story. I PROMISE! If I think of something, I will post it up in like 2ish weeks. But seriously, I really need ideas for this story if you guys want it to go on any longer.**


	9. The Proposal

**Hey guys! So I know its been like 7ish months since I last updated this story, but I have really good reasons! 1. last semester of high school kinda really sucked. 2. I was really busy trying to get ready to graduate 3. Vacation 4. I have a job that always makes me tired 5. I got really bad writer's block.**

**So yeah… I'm really sorry that I haven't updated at all for a while. But now I am back! Unfortunately, this is the last chapter. I'm sorry but with my job and trying to get ready for my freshman year at college, I'm crazy busy. Now… on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Team Starkid.**

* * *

><p>"JEFF! JEFF! JEFF, YOU NEED TO WAKE UP RIGHT NOW! JEFF!"<p>

"What the HELL, Nick? I was trying to sleep!"

"I know and I'm terribly sorry, well sorta. But I have really great news!"

"What is this fantastic news?"

"Ok, remember how you took me to see the SPACE tour in New York for our first date?"

"Nick, I was the one who planned the whole thing. Of course I remember. Now what about it?"

"Team StarKid has a DVD for it now! We can relive the concert over and over and over and over and over again!"

"Fantastic. Now go buy it and let me go back to sleep."

"Will do. Night, babe. Love you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>5 YEARS LATER<strong>

Jeff and Nick are now living together in Los Angeles. Nick is an actor working on a very famous TV show based off high school glee club slowly becoming like his idol, Joey Richter. Jeff, on the other hand, is a very successful choreographer. It was getting close to their 5 year anniversary and Nick knew exactly what he wanted to do for Jeff. He had everything planned out, had his gift ready and was about ready to tell his boyfriend to meet him at their favorite restaurant.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jeffers. I don't know if you are busy right now, but can you meet me at our restaurant in about an hour? If you get there before me, just tell them that you have reservations under my name."

"Yeah, sure. I got to go, babe. I'll see you tonight. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

Nick went to their DVD cabinet and tried to find the SPACE Tour DVD. Once he found it, he put the DVD in the player and got everything else set up for the night. Ok_. DVD is in the player, roses on the floor leading the way to bedroom, ring in my pocket, is there anything that I've missed? _He ran through it through his head once again. _OH CRAP! Desert! Ok. Got that done. Now time to go meet my boyfriend (soon to be fiancé) at the restaurant. _

Nick walked into the restaurant to find that Jeff had already gotten there.

"Nick! Over here!"

Nick walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey, Jeff."

"Hello, Nick. How was your day today?"

"Pretty good. Got a lot of stuff done. How about you?"

Nick and Jeff went the rest of dinner just talking about how their days were, telling stories about the crazy people in their lives and so on. Once the check came, Jeff insisted that he should pay since Nick had made the reservations. Nick told Jeff to meet him at their house, but to not go in until Nick got there.

Jeff got home before Nick and patiently waited outside of the house until Nick got there. Nick finally pulled up about 5 minutes later and Jeff ran up to greet Nick.

"Happy anniversary baby. Dinner was great. Now why did you not want me to go inside when I got home."

"That is for me to know and for you to find out as soon as you close your eyes."

Jeff closed his eyes not really sure what was happening. Sometime between closing his eyes and waiting for Nick to tell him what he was planning, he felt something wrap around his head. "Uh…. Nick?"

"Yes?"

"What did you just put on my head?"

"A blindfold."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to open your eyes at all until we're inside. And I don't really trust you when it comes to keeping your eyes closed."

Jeff thought about it for a little bit and realized that he did have a tendency to open his eyes when people tell him to keep them closed. "Alright. Now will you please tell me what you are planning?"

"Hold on. I just need to walk you to the living room." Nick took Jeff's hands and started guiding him to the living room. "Ok. Now you can take off the blind fold off."

Jeff looked around the room and saw all that Nick had done while he was at work. "Nick. Oh my god! This is so beautiful. You did this all for our anniversary?"

Nick blushed a little. "Yeah. I did. But this isn't all I have planned for tonight. For now… How would you like to relive our first date?"

Jeff giggled. "Yeah. That sounds nice. Although we can't do everything we did that weekend tonight."

"I meant the SPACE Tour concert, silly."

"Oh. Right."

Nick and Jeff cuddled on the couch watching all the crazy things that Team Starkid did. Once the DVD was over, Nick got up and got down on one knee.

"OH MY GOD, NICK! YES! YES YES YES YES!"

"But I haven't even said my speech yet…"

"Oh sorry! You can say your speech."

"Thank you. Jeffrey Matthew Sterling, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I know that sounds really cliché, but it's the truth. The moment I met you back in the infant class at the preschool we went to, I knew you were going to be my best friend. I don't know how exactly, but that's beside the point. I don't know exactly when I started falling in love with you, but the moment I realized it, I knew I had to make you my boyfriend. I ended up having a crush on you for 4 years. I was so excited when you asked me to come down to the common room on this very day 5 years ago. We went through so much and have only become that much stronger as a couple. I love you, Jeff. I really want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want the kids, dogs, cats, whatever you want as long as you're with me. So, Jeffy, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES! I can't wait to become Mr. Sterling-Duval!"

"Me neither."

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story. Goodbye!<strong>


End file.
